Late Night Caller Arc
by Dae Yuy
Summary: Trowa gets a very unexpected visit one night. 3x1 pairing
1. Late Night Caller

**Title: **Late Night Caller 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Archive: **fanfiction.net, if you want it just ask 

**Warnings:** Very short, shounen-ai, sap, unbeta-ed 

**Rating:** PG-13 (to be safe) 

**Pairings: **31 

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Gundam Wing, unless of course my maniacal plan to take over the world works. 

**Spoilers:** Not really, but then again, is there ever? 

**Feedback: **'gets down on knees' PLEASE! 

**Author's Notes:** For all of you who were hoping for another "Blood Type O" chapter, I'm sorry! I'm trying I really am. Just bear with me. 

**Author's Note 2: **Okay, this is a bit different for me. It is my first posted 31, the pairing that has become somewhat of a new obsession. I am, however, still a firm believer of 2x1, so never fear. 'waves 2x1 flag' 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Trowa sighed as he gazed out the immense floor to ceiling windows of his penthouse apartment. Thick droplets of rain were pounding on the widows, the rhythmic sound stretching through the whole of his home. He knew he should probably be in bed, it was nearing one in the morning after all, but he didn't care. He sat in his favourite chair, under the soft glow of a lamp reading a book and listening to the rain. Even though the weather was constantly trying to lure him into slumber, he felt an odd restlessness course through his body, like a great cat in a a cage. 

He was so immersed in watching the rain that he jumped almost right out of his seat upon hearing a soft knock on the door. His brow furrowed wondering who could be calling on him at this time of the night-morning. He put his novel aside, rising gracefully to his feet and over to the door. Opening it carefully he peered around then brought it to it's full span. Standing on the plush carpet, sopping wet was Heero Yuy. His arms hung loosely at his sides, having an anxious look in his sapphire blues that did not belong there. 

"I..." Heero began, but couldn't get the words out. Trowa still puzzled ushered the Japanese young man in, fetching him a towel and leading him to the opposite end of the apartment. He looked over 01 up and down, chewing his lip lightly. 

"I'll get you something dry to wear." Trowa said, "I'm afraid that it may be too big though." Heero didn't say anything, just retained that strange lost look in his eyes. 

"I have a spare room that you can use." Trowa began, rifling through his dresser drawers and pulling out forest green pyjamas, "I'll just change the sheets and then-" 

"No." Heero said quietly. 

"No? You don't want me to change the sheets?" Trowa asked, turning back around and watched Heero play with the buttons on the night clothes. 

"No. I don't want to be alone." Heero said, his voice trembling ever so slightly, as he rose his head and looked imploringly into Trowa's deep emerald eyes. 

"Please Trowa." he said softly, quietly. Trowa gnawed his lip, he didn't think it was such a great idea, after their history together. Brief though it may have been. 

"Onegai Trowa." Heero said, desperation creeping into his tone, as if reading the European's thoughts. He could always do that to Trowa, read his mind and feelings. Heero Yuy had always known the right buttons to push and the right strings to pull. And right now the little Japanese boy was tugging particularly hard on his heart string. Not being able to stop himself, Trowa approached Heero, sweeping the other up in his arms, wet though he was. 

"What happened Heero." Trowa whispered in the other's ear, posing it more of a demand than a question. 

"Andy threw me out." Heero whispered, the rest of his words coming out in a rush, "And Duo disappeared and Wufei got shot and Relena's ignoring me. Quatre was kind, but busy. God Trowa, I'm sorry, I knew me coming would probably upset you but I had nowhere else to go." Heero clung to Trowa's shirt, dampening it with his tears, "Please don't leave me like everyone else did." 

"Heero they aren't gone. Wufei will be fine, Relena's preoccupied, Quatre's busy and Duo's-" Trowa stopped, he couldn't think of an explanation for Duo and Heero's boyfriend Andy was just an asshole. 

"I won't leave you Heero." Trowa said softly, pulling back just slightly, pushing Heero's sopping wet jacket off of his shoulders. He slowly unbuttoned Heero's shirt as the Japanese clutched the pyjamas close. He pulled the garment over the other's head, never breaking eye contact, "I will never leave you again." Trowa whispered. He paused when he reached the buckle of Heero's belt, but when he received no objections, he continued on with his task. He had not to worry about the other's shoes for he had instinctively taken them off as part of his Japanese heritage. He redressed the other young man in the pyjamas and swept him up in his arms, laying Heero on the bed and removing his socks. 

"I will never leave you again." Trowa repeated, bending over to place a gentle kiss on the complacent lips, "Ever." 

Heero's eyes were heavy with moisture and the tears had dried on his cheeks, but Trowa thought that he had never looked more beautiful; dwarfed in the much too large pyjamas, hair damp and lips red, laying back on fluffy pillows as the shadows of rain drops danced across his face. 

"Domo arigato, Tori-chan." Heero whispered, "Thank you, Trowa." Trowa merely smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on Heero's lips once again. 

End Story One 

XXXXXXXXX 

I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but it depends on response. 'hint, hint' 


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Title:** Late Night Caller Arc, Part Two: Guilty Conscience 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Archive: **Nowhere at the moment 

**Warnings:**Guilty Heero, frustrated Trowa, sap, shounen-ai 

**Rating: **PG 

**Pairings:** 3x1 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trowa and Heero or Wufei, the story is mine though 

**Spoilers:** No, not really 

**Feedback: **I really need it for this one. This is my first time writing an arc (is that what it's even called?) like this. 

**Author's Notes:** Like I said above, first time writing something like this. In won't really be updated regularly, just whenever I want to let out some 3x1 sap. Follows the Late Night Caller timeline. Also the rating in the story information is this part only, as it will be for the rest of the stories, they probably won't go above PG-13, so I'll put that on the overall information. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Trowa stood, hands on his hips as he watched Heero. The Japanese boy was rather childishly clinging to the arm of the couch and adamantly refusing to move. 

"Heero he's your partner. We have to go visit him." Trowa said exasperated. The tall pilot knew that Heero blamed himself for Wufei getting shot, and that his guilt practically overwhelmed him when he looked at Wufei, lying indignantly in the sterile hospital room. 

"Heero let's go." Trowa said, he had long since stopped trying to lift the other from the couch, knowing that he was no match for Heero's strength when he really used it. 

"It's a thunderstorm Trowa! We shouldn't be driving in a thunderstorm!" Heero tried. Another one of Heero's little fears that Trowa found rather endearing. Growing up on L1 Heero had rarely seen the amazing power of nature. L1 was second only to Duo's home colony L2, where rain was rare let alone storms. 

Trowa smirked, "But I thought you liked storms Heero?" 

Heero glared cutely, well to Trowa it was cute anyway, "No! I hate them! You're the one who likes them." 

"Oh, right you are." Trowa said, the smirk still dancing on his lips. The day after Heero had arrived a week previous, the rain had only become worse; adding thunder and lightning to the mix. The European soon found himself with an armful of a quivering Heero, and was elated with the fact that someone actually needed him. 

"Yeah, you like thunderstorms." Heero said, a new tactic in mind, "Don't you want to stay here and watch it through the windows of your bedroom?" 

Trowa huffed, "You can't distract me with sex Heero. Let's go." 

"Since when!" Heero exclaimed, "Tori-chan, please don't make me." 

Trowa's face softened as he approached his lover. He gently took the smaller teen in his arms and dropped a light kiss on the wild mop of hair, "Heero, I'll be right there with you. You know as well as I do that Wufei doesn't blame you for what happened. You were busy with the other guy, the more dangerous one. You and Wufei both thought the smaller guy was out." 

"I should have been paying attention." Heero said, grabbing a fist-full of Trowa's shirt, "I know better then to assume anything." 

"Let's go Heero. I know for a fact that Wufei wants to see you. He called me last night when you were in the shower." Trowa pulled Heero to his feet and handed him his coat. Heero sighed but followed anyway. He hadn't seen Wufei for a good week and knew that his visit was long overdue. 

xx 

The car ride over to the hospital was pretty much uneventful. Trowa, though he tried to start up a conversation, failed miserably as Heero was too absorbed in his own thoughts of his fateful encounter with Wufei. Heero tightened a fist as he gazed out of the tinted windows, the water soaked scenery zoomed past at dizzying speeds. Every once and a while, the thunder would rumble and the lightening flash, the Japanese teen would flinch and try to distract himself with something else, but only wound up thinking of seeing Wufei. 

Heero looked up startled, as he felt a warm hand on his own. He looked over at Trowa, saw sadness in his deep green eyes. Heero's brow furrowed as Trowa pulled over. 

"Stop that." the European said softly. Heero looked down to their joined hands and saw the slow trickling of blood flow through his fingers. He gasped, startled, and opened his hand, four crescent shaped cuts were oozing sluggishly on his palm. 

"Ow." Heero remarked pathetically, as he felt the sharp pain of the cuts. Trowa reached awkwardly, fumbling around in the glove compartment for a moment before managing to retrieve the first aid kit he kept there. Opening it he proceeded to tend to Heero's hand. 

"You forgot to put your four-ways on." Heero said dully. 

"Hmm?" Trowa questioned distractedly. Heero sighed lightly, reaching across himself and Trowa to flip on the hazard lights and settled back allowing Trowa to finish his task. 

"I'm sorry you don't want to go Heero. But you really should see Wufei. Plus, I promised him you'd be there." Trowa shot Heero a small, somewhat bashful smile as he replaced the first aid kid and continued on to the hospital. Heero leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, his gauze wrapped hand resting palm up and lightly on his knee. He didn't really have much of a choice now, he just hoped all would go well. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

End Story Two 

There you go, I'm fairly new to writing 3x1, so bear with me for a while, I have to get out of my Duo mind-set, but I am still a die hard fan of 2x1 (waves little flag) never fear! I'm just broadening my horizons, I mean there's only so much 2x1 out there. (Camera pans behind Dae and you can see little muses making 3x1 and 6x1 flags) Oh! Does anyone know any good sites where I can find 6x1 fan-fics? I'll dedicate my next story to you if you tell me! ('shakes head at pathetic excuses for reviews' Oh well!)


	3. Succumbing to Emotions

**Title:** Late Night Caller Arc, Part Three: Succumbing to Emotions 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Archive: **Nowhere at the moment 

**Warnings:**shower scene, short, typical Wufei, shounen-ai, getting over it 

**Rating: **PG-13 

**Pairings:** 31 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trowa and Heero or Wufei, the story is mine though 

**Spoilers:** No, not really 

**Feedback:** Pwitty Pweeze? 

**Author's Notes:** Number three! I don't really like this one but the idea has been cooking in my head for awhile now so I had to write it. Mind you it sounded a heck of a lot better in my head. Oh well, hopefully _Part Four: Finding Missing Friends_ will be better. Part four may end up being a two parter, not sure yet, it's still in the works. 

**Author's Notes II:** This is dedicated to Animegurl14 who gave me some lovely sites that host my requested pairings. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

The hospital trip was rather uneventful, Wufei, though hurt, was his usual self. Complaining about all the woman hovering around him and the injustice of a female doctor taking care of him and that the only two male nurses on his floor were too frustrated to attend to him anymore as his equality rants had got rather out of hand. 

Heero had chuckled and asked how his Chinese partner had felt. The wound, though on his left side was high enough so there would not be any long lasting effects that physiotherapy and a weekly massage wouldn't cure. The doctor expected him to be back on desk duty within eight weeks. Heero had purposely failed to mention that Wufei, like all the other pilots had exceptional healing capacities and would most likely be well enough to work again within four weeks. 

The car ride back home was subdued, though Heero felt a lot better, with the secure knowledge that Wufei in no way whatsoever blamed the smaller pilot for what happened and if not for the perpetrators underestimating him, it most likely would have turned out a lot worse. Trowa drove home with a slight smile and put the radio on a rock station, something they both enjoyed. 

xx 

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Heero let out a tired sigh. Though he was happier, the day had been rather emotionally draining and the Japanese Preventer just wanted to curl up with a nice cup of hot green tea and a blanket. Trowa noticed his lover's state and helped remove his coat and shoes. He knew that Heero needed some TLC. 

"Follow me." Trowa whispered in French, sending a shiver down Heero's spine. 

"I don't-" Heero began. 

"I know." Trowa said in that magical language, "Just let me take care of you?" 

"All you have been doing since I arrived is been taking care of me Tori-chan. I need to become me again." Heero said, looking up into those vibrant emeralds. 

"Just for tonight, than you can start being you again tomorrow, s'il vous plaît?" Trowa asked. 

"Hai, oui, yes." Heero nodded smiling slightly, "I can be me tomorrow." 

Trowa chuckled, kissing Heero gently on the lips and continued to lead him to the bathroom, what Heero needed was a nice hot shower to send all that baggage down the drain. He had to start moving forward again rather than staying frozen in time. Though Trowa had enjoyed taking care of the smaller teen, he knew that Heero was not really Heero. Wing's former pilot was more self reliant than that. 

Trowa turned the shower on to a warmer temperature than he could usually stand; however, he knew that Heero liked showers hot. Slowly divesting his lover of his clothes, Trowa did the same to himself and they stepped into the steaming spray of the water. The European languidly washed Heero, kissing him gently, Heero melted with the ministrations. Trowa always knew what he needed. 

The Japanese young man turned standing on his tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to Trowa's lips. Tomorrow, he would be ready to deal. Tomorrow he would begin getting over it. Tomorrow he would become Heero Yuy. Right now, all he wanted to do was relax into his tall lover's embrace and relish in the feeling of being with him. Right now he just wanted to be, not become. 

"Domo Arigato." Heero whispered, "Thank-you for this." 

End Part Three 


	4. Finding Missing Friends

**Title:** Late Night Caller Arc, Part Four: Finding Missing Friends 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Archive: **Nowhere at the moment 

**Warnings:**churchness, shounen-ai, heavy cursing, Duo and Heero angst, friendship 

**Rating: **PG-13 

**Pairings:** 31, 121 (in a friendship way) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trowa and Heero or Duo, the story is mine though 

**Spoilers:** No, not really 

**Feedback:** Pwitty Pweeze? 

**Author's Notes:** Number four! I'm quite a bit happier with this one and for those of you looking for some Trowa/Heero action there isn't much in this story, there is Duo-ness though! I'm afraid I may have got the whole church thing wrong, I'm not Catholic, I don't know anyone who is strictly Catholic who I would be comfortable asking questions to. So I apologize in advance if I offend anyone! bows 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Heero woke up to sunshine splashing his face. Its rays, waking him up gently, and he was warm all over. He smiled slightly as he thought of the night before and remembered the promise he had made to himself and Trowa. He crept out of bed, careful not to disturb his tall lover, knowing the slightly older man was rather grumpy if he woke up before he wanted to, or needed to. Pulling on one of Trowa's shirts, the Japanese young man moved to the kitchen, planning to prepare breakfast when he noticed a light blinking on his laptop, set out on the kitchen table the prior afternoon. Curiously approaching, he clicked the icon. 

Ever realized how peaceful churches are? They're always a good place to go if you 

want to get away. kuroi hane no tenchi. 

Heero gasped, pushing away from the table and rushed back to the bedroom, he hopped into a pair of jeans, grabbing the keys from the bedside table. Catching a sleepy green eye, Heero offered a light smile and a kiss, before leaving the room. He just hoped he knew where to go. 

He remembered one time when he and Duo were visiting the city together, there was a massive Catholic church that Duo insisted they went to. It was beautiful and in impeccable condition, considering it was from the pre-colony era. It held modest ceremonies and the priests and sisters were very understanding and kind. Driving over the speed limit through the midmorning traffic, Heero found himself becoming nervous. What if he had interpreted the information all wrong? What if it wasn't even what he thought it was? What if it was just some stupid junk mail that managed to bypass his system? He knew the last was rather farfetched, but the what if's were spiralling around his mind. It hadn't been all that long, but Heero missed the braided idiot more than he cared to admit sometimes. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he sat in the drivers seat for a few moments more, collecting himself for the impending confrontation, or he hoped it was impending anyway. Taking a deep breath he exited the car and walked reservedly up to the steps of the church, pushing one of the heavy wooden doors open. A priest greeted him solemnly and Heero returned it in the same manner. He wasn't Catholic himself, but he always respected other religions and was familiar enough with this particular one as both his lover and best friend practised it in their own way. 

His steps seemed heavy and loud in the vast room as he approached the alter and bowed his head, offering a few quick words. He turned and walked to one of the smaller, private prayer rooms, announcing his presence and letting himself in. A huddled black clad figure sat within it, looking at the many burning candles set up. 

"Aren't they pretty?" his voice was ruff as he spoke. 

"Very." Heero answered softly, standing awkwardly before the door. 

"You can come in you know." the young man said. 

"I know I just feel..." he drifted not finding the words. 

"Awkward?" Duo offered, "You don't have to the Lord doesn't care how you worship in His house. If you have something to believe in." 

"Shinto his about as far from Catholic as you get." Heero elaborated, walking slowly into the room and sitting next to Shinigami, "What happened?" 

Duo grinned darkly, "Death happened. The reaper claimed another victim." 

Understanding dawned, "That woman, you were treating..." 

"Is on her way to Hades as we sit." Duo answered, "That poor little girl." his fist clenched and Heero feared blood. He slowly opened Duo's hands and took them in his own. 

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Heero asked. 

"Your jackass boyfriend wouldn't tell me where you were." Duo answered, anger in his eyes, "I warned you about that one." 

"He's history." Heero answered, trying to reassure his friend, "Trowa's been taking care of me." 

Duo smiled, "Trowa. Now that one I told you to hang on to." 

Heero took a deep breath, "I... I would have liked to have held on to you." he said hesitantly. 

"I'm to stained Heero. You don't want someone like me." the braided one stood up and walked over to the candles, running his hand through the flames then tightening his fists, "The fire is even too pure to burn me. Scald me with its cleansing flame. Sometimes I want to throw myself into those fires Heero, those fires of warmth and light. Watch it all melt away. Ashes to ashes." 

Heero felt tears burn his eyes, "Never. I can't loose you Duo. You taught me to be me. And I need your help again." 

"Trowa." Duo whispered. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"He'd like to help you." the braided one elaborated. 

"He'd like to protect me." Heero countered, "I love him, but you Duo, you show me when I'm being an idiot. You tell me when my decisions are wrong. Trowa sugar-coats it and tries to make all the bad disappear. I may not listen, but I hear you. And I thank you. I may have held on to Andy longer than was good for me, if it wasn't for you Duo. You help me, you can't go away. Not again." 

Duo turned to face the Japanese, a self-deprecating smile on his face, "Is that so? You don't need me." 

Heero stood up, "Damnit Duo! Yes I fucking do need you. Don't tell me what I do and I don't need. I know what I damn well need! And that's your sorry ass in my hellhole of a life!" Duo stared at Heero wide-eyed, he never swore that much at one time, that was Quatre's and his own habit, not Heero's. Yes Quatre could curse like a champ when you got him going. 

"So don't be a bastard and walk away again. Because if you do, God help me, even Trowa won't be able to pull me out of it." Heero's words were quiet now, as his deep sapphires pleaded with amethyst. Duo crumbled and trudged over to the smaller boy, hugging him tightly. 

"You win." was all he said, Heero smiled into the American's shoulder. 

End Story Four


	5. Reconciliation

**Title:** Late Night Caller Arc, Story Five: Reconciliation 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Archive: **Nowhere at the moment 

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, friendship, sap, un-beta'd 

**Rating: **PG 

**Pairings:** 31, 121 (in a friendship way) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Trowa and Heero or Duo, the story is mine though 

**Spoilers:** No, not really 

**Feedback:** Pwitty Pweeze? 

**Author's Notes:** Mwah hahahaha! I know it's been awhile, but baby I'm back! I have not finished with my foray into AtS fandom by any means, but I'm trying to do both. Plus, getting hugged my Scott McNeil always helps. That's right ppls! Scott McNeil! He even did one of Duo's famous lines for me! He is the sweetest guy, really. So here is story five to celebrate. I hope you enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Story Five: Reconciliation 

Sitting in the coffee house, Duo looked out into the rain, across from him sat his guardian angel, who wore the oddest of smiles on his face. 

"Get dressed in the dark this morning?" the American asked, quirking a brow at the smaller young man. 

"What?" Heero blinked, and looked down at himself, the mint green dress shirt that was half hanging out of his jeans and falling below the line of his suede jacket, "Oh." Heero blushed lightly, "It's Trowa's, I put it on this morning while I made breakfast and got your e-mail. I guess I forgot." 

Duo flashed a smile, "Details buddy. Was last night really that good?" 

"Duo!" Heero exclaimed in a hushed short of way as not to alert the other patrons, "Oh no! Trowa, I left him this morning half asleep. Damn, damn, damn." he said fishing around in his pockets for his phone and remembered that he had left it to charge the day before. He groaned, putting his head on the table. 

"He's going to be so worried." Heero said, voice muffled. He looked up and blinked a few times at the phone dangling before him, offering up a quick smile he took it and dialled the number. It rang, and rang, and rang and rang before the machine picked it up, Trowa's smooth voice came over the line causing the young man to shiver, he blushed at the waggled eyebrows from his friend across the table, and left a quick message. 

"T-man understands Japanese right?" Duo asked. 

"Sort of, why to you ask?" Heero said puzzled as he handed the phone back. 

"Does 'Tori-chan, gomen gomen gomen gomen' ring a bell? Because that was pretty much the extent of your message, oh plus a quick explanation that even I couldn't follow and I had to listen to your nightmares for three years." Duo pointed out smoothly. Heero went white suddenly and Duo suspected it wasn't from his reiteration. 

"Where the **hell** did you go?" came from behind. Turning slightly Duo saw a very wet, very worried and semi-angry Trowa standing just behind their booth. 

"I ah... I... went... I... Look! Duo!" Heero answered and slowly backed away from the table, only to be enveloped in strong arms as he was swept up in a hug. 

"Don't ever do that again. At least leave a note or something. After the last couple of weeks do you think I'd shrug that off? You scared the hell out of me." Trowa said quietly but loud enough for Duo to hear. Heero stretched up on his tip toes and flashed Duo a very happy grin. 

Duo smiled gently, "Feels good doesn't it?" he mouthed. Heero nodded. 

"I'm glad you have returned Duo." Trowa said, still not releasing his hold on Heero who only half tried to get away. Duo offered up a shaky smile, he wasn't sure of the sincerity behind that statement. It had been no secret that for the last six or seven months Duo and Trowa didn't really see eye to eye. There had been a slight confrontation over Heero right after the second war when he was still recovering in the hospital. It had only became worse when Heero had checked himself out entirely too early without leaving so much as a note to explain his absence. They had searched for three weeks before Heero had turned up on Quatre's doorstep, Andy Mathensen along with him. Duo and Trowa blamed each other and hadn't spoken civil words for a very long time. 

"Duo, I..." Trowa hesitated, surprising Duo with that, "I'm sorry, truly. I was wrong and upset after Heero left like that and I took it out on the wrong person. You are the closest person to him that I know of and I felt that Heero's untimely departure was your fault. I'm sorry." 

"Trowa. You don't have to apologize we were both in the wrong. I'm sorry too." Duo said offering a hand. Trowa shook it and smiled lightly in return. 

Heero cleared his throat, his voice muffled from it's place against Trowa's chest, "Still here you know." Trowa released him and the three laughed. The Japanese boy caught sight of a waitress approaching and slid into the booth next to Duo. He hoped Trowa wouldn't be upset about it, but Duo was his best friend. He bit his lip and observed Trowa discretely, checking his eyes all he found there was happiness. He turned to his left and looked at Duo and had to was relieved to finally see a light smile there, a true smile. Heero would have the American grinning in no time. For that he was relieved. 

End Story Five 


	6. Of Laptops and Bathtubs

**Title**: Late Night Caller Arc, Story Six: Of Laptops and Bathtubs 

**Author:** Dae Yuy

**Archive: **Still nowhere

**Warnings:** sap, clue-less Trowa, naked Heero, afterglow

**Ratings: **PG-13

**Pairings:** 3x1x3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys.

**Spoilers: **Nuh uh!

**Feedback:** Pretty, pretty, pretty please. I'll love you forever!

**Author's Notes:** Well, BTO fans, same applies. I re-read this and really wanted to post it! I do believe it's my favourite of the stories in this arc so far! Please tell me what you think!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Story Six: Of Laptops and Bathtubs**

It had been two weeks since Duo had turned up. Wufei was out of the hospital and glad to be so, but still upset over having to stay on desk duty for another week. Quatre had successfully completed his project and had finally taken a much needed vacation. Duo was rooming with Trowa and Heero, though it was awkward at first they had adjusted.

Heero entered Trowa's study, the man had been holded up in there for the past hour and a half working on his latest article. The smaller man leaned on the doorway, his tan Preventers shirt untucked from his black work pants, his feet bare.

"Busy?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, but I'm almost done. Just have to think of an appropriate closing paragraph. Have I ever mentioned how much I hated essay articles?" Trowa asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Once or twice." Heero said easily, "You know, Duo's working tonight."

"Is he?" Trowa asked, eyes not moving from the screen, his long elegant fingers tapping on the wrist rest. Heero rolled his eyes at the taller man's cluelessness but remained cool.

"Maybe we should go see him. If I ever get this done." Trowa sighed.

"We could. But I was kind of hoping to stay in tonight." Heero shrugged, a liquid motion though his effort was lost.

"Oh, rough day?" Trowa asked, his brow furrowing as he deleted yet another sentence. Heero almost cried out in frustration.

"I'm taking a bath." the Japanese man grumbled, "You know where to find me." He shot a glare at Duo who was pulling his coat on at the door and fighting to contain his laughter.

"Smooth." the braided man mouthed. Heero flipped him off and stalked into the bathroom, violently twisting the taps. For Kami's sake, did he have to put a sign on his forehead? Huffing he realized that would only work if Trowa took his eyes from the damned computer long enough to look at him. Maybe if he put in on his ass. He groaned slapping himself on the forehead, now he sounded like Duo. Of all the braided idiots to sound like. That baka didn't have to worry, he was probably going to be getting some tonight. Heero sighed again, he seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. Quatre of all people, the poster boy for workaholics, was even luckier than him. If Zechs' accounts were of any validity.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he contemplated weather or not to kidnap some of Trowa's bubble bath. He dropped the material to the floor and slid out of his pants. Stupid Trowa and that stupid magazine. Another sigh and he slid into the bath, wondering if Trowa was just daft or if he was still mad at him for taking off like that. He hoped not, that would be holding a grudge just a bit too long. It's not like no sex is the end of the world. The Japanese boy mused, he was obstinate for the first nineteen years of his life.

His muscles slowly began to relax in the just on the verge of too hot water, when cold hands rested on his shoulders. He jumped with a quiet squeak and turned his head up, from the angle seeing both of Trowa's vibrant emeralds eyes, they were apologetic.

"I'm sorry." the European said quietly, "For being such a doorknob." Heero crossed his arms and sank deeper into the water. Not caring that he was acting petulant.

"Did you finish your article." the comment had a snide undertone and he immediately regretted it. How could he fault Trowa for being passionate about his work?

"No." the taller man said simply, "I realized that I had an incredibly sexy, naked man in my bathroom. I figured he was more important." Heero couldn't help the small smile that stole across his face, he finally opened his eyes and titled his head back.

"Well, what are you planing to do with this incredibly sexy, naked man?" he asked. Trowa bend down and captured Heero's soft lips in his own and realized just so hard it actually was to kiss someone upside down. They pulled back laughing.

"Now are you going to remove your clothing and join me or will I have to pull you in fully attired?" Trowa sat back into a crouch and grinned, Heero gave him a pointed look. The European chuckled and stripped quickly, joining Heero in the tub. They were just about to move in for another kiss when the phone rang. Trowa pulled away cursing his machine being broken. Heero glared in the general direction of the living room.

"I should answer that." Trowa said, his lips brushing Heero's as he spoke.

"Probably." Heero agreed, "Go on then. I'll be here." This time Heero did cry out in frustration as he saw Trowa disappear out the door. Tonight was just not his night. He sank fully in the water, reappearing with bubbles in his hair and on his nose. Trowa entered laughing at the sight and sat down on the bath mat arms crossed on the tub's edge.

"Catherine's computer crashed." he said simply, "She wants you to fix it."

"Damn woman. Why doesn't she just buy a new one." Heero said crossly.

"Maybe you should tell her that... _Wufei_." Trowa said, a smirk flitting over his lips. An evil glint sparked in the smaller man's eye as he pulled Trowa in to the water, causing it to splash all over the floor.

"You're cleaning that up." Trowa said from his place against his lover's chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Heero waved it off, capturing Trowa's lips.

So, Heero did end up getting what he wanted that night, and the whole office could tell the next morning, Quatre's catcall leaving little to their co-workers' imaginations. Wufei merely rolled his eyes and went back to his piles of paper work as Heero practically skipped into their shared office.

XXXXXXXXXX

End Part Six


End file.
